


The truth

by 47_Chromosomes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47_Chromosomes/pseuds/47_Chromosomes
Summary: Yang wants to save Beacon and Vale, but Ruby tells her sister something that'll shake her world.





	The truth

"Ruby look! We can help rebuild Beacon if we work together and stop Cinder!" Yelled Yang in an excited tone. Ruby looked at Yang and said, "Yang, what the fuck are you talking about? Beacon academy or remnant for that matter don't exist! We just got really high one night, and it lasted an entire fucking week!" Yang looked at her sister in confusion and said, "But we trained and fought Grimm together Ruby!" Ruby put her face in her hand and said, "No we didn't Yang, we shot up a bar and killed a couple of cops. We don't live in Vale! We live in Detroit Michigan, and we're not even teenage girls! Your a 44 year old man, and I'm your 41 year old brother!"

Yang then got nervous and said, "But Blake and Weiss..." Ruby replied, "They don't exist either! You just found a cat in an alleyway and had sex with it, and I just fucked an albino prostitute!" Yang then said, "But Nora and Ren..." Ruby then said, "Those were our drug dealers Yang, one of them just had horrible ADHD."

"But Pyrrha..." Yang said as he began to cry, "That was a dead hooker I threw into your bed Yang, her red hair was actually blood." Yang then said in a voice of desperation, "But Ruby, I lost my arm while fighting the white fang!" Ruby gave a look of disgust and said, "Those weren't a group of terrorists, those where special ed kids, and you killed a lot of them and one of them broke your arm in self defense." 

"Ozpin!"

"That was our parole officer."

"Goodwitch!"

"That was just another hooker Yang."

"Oobleck!"

"That was some random crack head."

"Uncle crow!"

"He was a registered sex offender who escaped prison and wouldn't leave us alone."

"Penny!"

"That was just a shitty blow up doll."

"Cinder!"

"Another hooker but with herpes."

"Sun and Neptune!"

"Those were just some homeless faggots who were having a series of strokes."

"Dust! What about dust?!"

"That was just random shit you found in the garbage Yang."

"Roman!"

"He was just some asshole cab driver."

"But Ruby... what about Jaune.... what about Jaune..." Yang was at the brink of tears, and Ruby said in the most apathetic tone possible, "Yang, that wasn't a knight... that was my cock Yang. That was my cock, okay? That's why it was always near the hookers."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I ripped off Vinesauce. Fuck you


End file.
